Orb of Time
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Dark spirit, Shadow Iceberg plans to take revenge on Iceberg and become a god-like figure by using two orbs- the Orb of Time and the Orb of Space.
1. Chapter 1

Perspective- Shadow Iceberg the Hedgehog

There are two orbs: one of time and one of space. They keep time and space in order between the two worlds. They are located at the core of the planets, where they must stay, or the time flow and space will be disturbed. The time orb is located on my planet and the reverse planet to ours holds the space orb. Long ago, seven pieces chipped off of both, the pieces from the time orb are known as the Chaos Emeralds while the pieces from the space orb are the Sol Emeralds. Each of them hold about .0000001 percent of their respective orb's power, though they are more powerful than you presume. Just one Sol Emerald could send you to a different dimension and one Chaos Emerald can send you through time or speed up or slow the time flow within a wide range. The Chaos Emeralds are kept in control by the Master Emerald, the gem of infinite power while the Sol Emeralds ate managed by the Jeweled Scepter. If any of these objects fall into the wrong hands, pure chaos will engulf both planets.

If anyone asks of my plans, I'll only say with this power, I'll erase the greatest faux pas, the birth of my faker.


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

"Darkness, are you okay?"

I nodded, "I just sensed bad aura. Where could it be coming from?"

A glint of confusion flashed in Iceberg's amber-brown eyes, "Bad aura?"

"I sense it closing in on us!" I glared into the twilight sky, where all the dim stars hid their light while gray clouds covered the moon. I sighed.

"I hear footsteps…do you?"

I glanced up to notice a shadowy figure nearing Iceberg.

"Iceberg!"

He spun around to notice the figure and dashed behind me.

"Can't you use your aura abilities on him?"

Aura. It's the energy given off by living beings. I can use and sense aura to determine the being's state-bad, neutral, or good. Then that tells me the being's attribute. Also, depending on how strong one's soul determines how strong their aura is. Using aura is almost like using either the energy illuminated from your soul against your foe or their own energy against them.

I focused on Shadow Iceberg's aura and charged mine until I was able to shoot an aura sphere at him. The impact knocked him down.

"That's right, you jerk! You almost got KO'ed by a girl!" Iceberg giggled with delight.

A tear slipped from Shadow Iceberg's eye as he faded away.

"Iceberg, you didn't have to say something so harsh to the poor guy."

"Hmph…"

"Aw, whatever," I glanced away.

Iceberg sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Perspective- Shadow Iceberg the Hedgehog

I finally found it! One of the seven Chaos Emeralds! Now I can go back in time and complete my mission! I originally meant to go back and keep Iceberg form being born, but some wolf-guy explained no Iceberg equals no Shadow Iceberg, so I've made a new plan! I am going to take Iceberg away from his home and to the most abusive place I know! This plan is perfect!

I smirked and used the Emerald to warp back twelve years ago.

All was quiet as the Northern Aurora lit the blue-black sky like a rainbow. Light-blue, purple, and orange beams stretched far across the sky. I snorted and glanced to the igloo in front of me. I dashed inside the snowy-home to see a female-hedgehog with a tiny new-born male cradled in her arms, slumbering peacefully. That must be Iceberg. I took out a lighter and held the trigger until a flame burst out of the lighter. With haste, I tossed the lighter on the floor and yanked the body out of the female's arms. I dashed out of the igloo, which burst into flames. The body wriggled from discomfort in my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm taking you to a new home, there you'll feel pain! I promise!" I laughed menacingly into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Perspective- Iceberg the Hedgehog

What had I done to deserve this? For twelve years, I've lived as an orphan in a house with no windows, no heat, no luxuries at all with the most abusive person I've mer. They never told me their name or age, which puzzles me. I can't even tell if this person is male or female, that's how weird they are! Their species is also unknown to me, they must be a cross of hedgehog and cat. Their pelt is dark black shade. The massive size of them scares the heck out of me! It's scary how big and overweight this creature is! What disgust me the most about them is how they wolf down VERY tasty looking food in front of me and leave with just a few crumbs to snack on. I'm starved and I can't take the hunger and abuse any longer! I'm running away tonight so I might be able to find someone who will love me!

"Iceberg!" the large creature whipped me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to notice the wound along my arm where the figure whipped me. I sighed and glanced at the door with thoughts of freedom. I'll be free. Tonight.

Hours passed, and soon enough, the creature had went to sleep. I stood in front of the wooden door, prepared to make my escape but hesitated after hearing a deep growl. I spun around and didn't notice anyone. I sighed and felt the rumbling of my stomach. I guess I forgot to notice my hunger because of my urge to runaway.

I took one deep breath and darted out of the door at full speed. The real world seemed so big and strange! I slammed my eyes shut and continued treading forward at sonic speed until I reached a tree. I opened my eyes and attempted to stop and brake, but I was left skidding forward until I slammed headfirst into the tree. I blacked out from the impact.

"Iceberg? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and glanced wearily at Darkness…wait…how do I remember her? I never met her in this timeframe…how do we still know each other, and how do I have the memory of her, Fang, and Aeroslash, but nothing else from the previous timeframe. Darkness's sea blue gaze lit up as she grinned, knowing I was awake.

"You must be starved!" she commented.

"Well…I sorta am…but…"

The smell of warm, tasty food caught my attention. I sniffed the air to try to sense where the aroma was coming from and noticed a bowl of fruits and vegetables varying in color next to a bowl of soup with noodles and various meats. Darkness held a spoon with noodles and meats from the soup and swiftly thrashed it into my mouth. I gulped down the juicy chicken and noodles as Darkness removed the spoon from my mouth and used a fork to pick a piece of pineapple and shove it in my mouth. I licked my lips from the sweet taste of the fruit.

"Do you like that?" Darkness quickly hugged me, "I thought I should cook you something after seeing you laying unconscious and I noticed how scrawny you looked so I thought I'd make a treat and lunch!" Darkness seemed real energetic at the moment.

"What treat?"

Darkness pulled a pie from behind herself, "I know you love pie!"

I licked my lops and sat up.

"Oh…Iceberg…guess what?"

"What?"

"Look at what I found!" Darkness pulled two gems from behind her, one red and one green, "a chaos emerald and sol emerald."


	5. Chapter 5

Perspective- Fang the Wolf

"Do you know where Darkness went?" Aeroslash questioned me.

"Dunno…she's been real adventurous and energetic lately…"

Aeroslash sighed, "Shadow Iceberg may be lurking around here. I hope he didn't get Darkness!"

"I doubt he'd be able to hurt her…I mean he's a real wimp!"

"True…" Aeroslash nodded.

The morning sun dappled the light-green dew covered grass. The light-blue sky above us shone brightly.

"Aren't these things cool?" a familiar voice called from behind a nearby tree. Aeroslash and I rushed over, and sure enough, it was Darkness.

"Darkness! Are you okay?"

Startled, Darkness spun around, "I'm fine! I found my buddy!" she glanced at Iceberg, who she apparently spoiled, because he was leaning against Darkness, rubbing his stomach with one hand and hugging Darkness with his free arm.

"Like my best friend? She's real nice!" Iceberg grinned, but I sensed he was lying.

I rolled my eyes at Iceberg who seemed amused.

"Nice pet, where'd you find it, Darkness?" Aeroslash joked with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Aeroslash, be nice!" Darkness growled.

Iceberg rolled his eyes, "Girls…"

I folded my arms and glared at Iceberg, "I still don't trust you!"

"Why do you say that?" Iceberg smirked.

"I hate you, that's why!"

"Cool!" Iceberg laughed.

I ignored him and glanced at Darkness.

"Still tensions between you two?"

Both me and Iceberg nodded.

"Iceberg…" Darkness murmured.

"I'm listening…"he replied.

"Can we be best friends again?"

"If you want…"

I gritted my teeth. Is Iceberg lying again?

"Guys, this reunion needs to end now. We have to get going!" Aeroslash announced.

"Iceberg, do you know anything about the Sol Emeralds?" Darkness's voice rang bright and cheerfully.

"All I know is they come from a planet parallel to ours. It's rumored they control space, so they can go through other dimensions," he responded.

"Really?"

Iceberg nodded.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"They're from our own planet. They control time."

I overheard Darkness and Iceberg's conversation and stood up.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Aeroslash questioned me.

"Yeah…"

Darkness must have both a Chaos Emerald and a Sol Emerald in her possession to be asking such questions! That means she's at a high risk of being ambushed be Shadow Iceberg, who may be a threat with the Emeralds! "They're like magnets, they can attract or repel each other!"


End file.
